A server can transmit information that is specifically configured to influence one or more client devices to perform a desired action in response. For example, the server can generate a prompt in order to influence the client device to provide input or perform another computing-task. Often, the server is capable of eliciting the same response from the client device(s) in more than one way. For example, the server may either request an input from the client device(s) via a textual prompt, or may alternatively request the input from the client device(s) via a graphical prompt. And typically each response from a client device requires the server to perform one or more additional computing-tasks, such as storing the received input in a database.